L (personagem)
L Lawliet é um dos personagens principais na série de anime / mangá Death Note. Ele é o deuteragonista da série e o antagonista de Light Yagami pois sua aparição contradiz os planos do protagonista. Na história, L é considerado o maior detetive do mundo, cuja identidade era desconhecida pois ele nunca tinha mostrado seu rosto em público, isso até o surgimento do Caso Kira. Desde a sua introdução na série, ele tem recebido elogios por publicações do mangá e do anime, com a maioria deles comentando sobre a sua personalidade. A sua fama e a adoração pelos seus fãs o transformaram no protagonista do filme L: Change the World. Criação e concepção O roteirista da série, Tsugumi Ohba criou L para representar justiça e com a idéia de um "super detetive" que fica entre Light e suas metas, e os avanços da história. Ohba acreditava que a história não teria muito interesse se L fosse significativamente mais velho que Light, então ele fez L como um jovem adulto. Para o seu nome, Ohba queria usar uma única letra que contivesse muito significado: ele considerou "I" e "J", mas decidiu que não eram tão bons quanto "L", e escolheu "L" após cuidada ponderação. O pseudônimo de Ryuuzaki foi lhe dado por que em japonês, L é pronunciado como R. Ohba diz que deixou tudo sobre o design de L para o[desenhista da série, Takeshi Obata. A princípio, Obata pretendia fazer L como uma pessoa "pouco atraente". Mais tarde, Ohba incluiu idéias em sua miniatura, dentre elas estavam a maneira como L se senta, e as idéias de que "ele é inglês" e "ele é indiferente". Também foram acrescentados detalhes como o seu gosto por doces. Tsugumi deu à Takeshi todo o crédito pelo design. Takeshi também comentou que na miniatura de Ohba, L não teria olheira de seus olhos e possuia uma face "mais normal, sem nenhuma expressão". Obata desenhou L como um jovem atraente até o capítulo 11, onde ele apareceria pessoalmente. Após o capítulo 11, ele resolveu mudar a sua aparência, para que ela fosse oposta à de Light. Durante o desenvolvimento inicial do mangá, Obata temia que L fosse "tão suspeito à ponto de Light o reconhecer como L caso eles se encontrassem". Quando o editor de Obata disse que queria que L tivesse um rosto que parece-se "frio dependendo do ângulo", foram adicionadas as suas olheiras. O pensamento de "olhos mortos" foram o conceito que deram à L olhos quase totalmente negros e nenhuma sombracelha. Obata acredita que ter olhos negros geralmente faz o personagem parecer mais tolo, mas as olheiras "aguçam o seu olhar". Ele também acredita que seu design sustenta uma "sensação de mistério" que impede que o leitor descubra os verdadeiros pensamentos de L. Além disso, Takeshi diz que as olheiras embaixo de seus olhos atraem especulações sobre o seu passado e seu modo de vida. As suas vestimentas de L foram desenhadas como uma simples camisa branca de manga longa e um jeans para passar a idéia de que ele não se preocupa com o que veste. Em Death Note 13: How to Read, Ohba apresentou um desenho inicial de L, dizendo que "com uma expressão fria e sem as olheiras, L parece ser uma pessoa totalmente diferente. Obata afirmou acreditar que as características exibidas por L são as melhores reveladas de forma "gradual". Obata acrescentou que ele acredita que se ele tivesse desenhado L comendo "montanhas de doces" antes de revelar o seu rosto, L não teria muita credibilidade como super detetive e as pessoas questionariam se ele é louco. Ambos Ohba e Obata escolheram L como o seu personagem favorito pois afirmam que ele tem o caráter mais forte da série além de Light e por ter melhor aparência e personalidade. Obata disse que nunca poderia ter criado L e que gostava de desenhá-lo Ele também acrescentou que para ele, L não é "real" e que gosta muito desse aspecto em L. Seu estilo de luta é notavelmente similar a capoeira; Obata disse que não considerou isso enquanto desenhava as lutas de L, mas que pensava no modo mais eficaz de chutar uma pessoa enquanto estava algemado a ela. Ele também acrescentou que se o estilo se assemelha a capoeira, então isso "acrescenta outro elemento a ela" e "isso me deixa feliz". Enquanto estava colorindo as capas dos volumes, Obata atribuiu as cores às mesmas cores das vestimentas dos personagens para adquirir a "atmosfera certa". No volume 7, Obata atribuiu L à cruz de ouro que está em fundo, representando a sua morte. História O "L" usado por L para representar ele mesmo. A fonte usada é "OLD ENGLISH TEXT". L veio de um orfanato para super-dotados chamado Wammy's House, que Watari (que se apresenta como ajudante de L, mas percebe-se que ele é mais um pai adotivo) construiu usando a riqueza oriunda de invenções. Ele nunca mostra o rosto para o mundo, uma vez que representam a si próprio com uma letra L. Seu nome, rosto e localização são desconhecidos de todos, exceto por Watari, seu assistente alguns envolvidos no caso e uns poucos agentes do FBI, que o ajudam a procurar pelo assassino "Kira" . Seu nome real é L Lawliet,Death Note: How to Read 13- Arquivo 2 de Persagens: L e não aparece durante toda a série depois do oitavo capítulo (aproximadamente) L já trabalhou em muitos casos ao redor do mundo, e em pelo menos um deles trabalhou com Naomi Misora (Ex-agente do FBI), que era noiva de Raye Penbar. Quando o caso Kira surge a falta de explicações chama a atenção de L, que se oferece para assumir o caso. Ele pede à Força Tarefa Japonesa que se refira a ele como Ryuzaki por precaução. A equipe de investigação de Kira nunca descobre o seu verdadeiro nome, que é L Lawliet (confirmado no Death Note: How To Read 13). A investigação Para começar a investigação L usou um prisioneiro condenado à morte, chamado Lind L. Tailor, para aparecer na televisão dizendo ser L e desafiando Kira a matá-lo. Kira confiante de si mesmo o faz, e assim cai na armadilha de L, pois a transmissão ao vivo só estava passando em Kanto, conseguindo assim delimitar a localização e um dos horários em que Kira tinha acesso a televisão. Além disso, L também deduz que Kira precisa de um nome e/ou um rosto para matar, já que Kira não consegue matar L. Analisando o horário das mortes, L descobre que Kira é um estudante. Vendo que isso muda de repente, L percebe que o horário da morte pode ser controlado, e por algumas ações estranhas dos prisioneiros, também vê que Kira pode controlar suas vítimas antes de matá-los. L chega a conclusão que Kira tem acesso aos dados confidenciais da polícia, logo, deveria ser um dos policiais ou alguém próximo a eles, e decide com isso investigar os policiais. L suspeita que Light Yagami é Kira, mas não pode provar, e assim usa seu último recurso: revela-se a Light. L assim fica seguro de que Light não vai matá-lo e ao mesmo tempo consegue se aproximar dele para observar suas ações, pois isso seria suspeito. Kira arma uma encenação: ele pede para ser preso e vigiado, o que provaria sua inocência. Durante semanas ele, seu pai e Misa (suspeita de ser o Segundo Kira) ficam sob vigilância e Kira pede para seu shinigami que ele leve o Death Note para um outro homem, que continuaria a matar por ele. Sem o caderno, Kira perde a sua memoria a tudo relacionado ao caderno, tornando-se subitamente inocente. L convida Light para ajudá-los na investigação contra o Kira. Deste jeito, prosseguiria a investigação e ainda teria o Light sob sua vigilância. Quando viu a fita que Kira enviou à TV Sakura, logo concluiu que não se tratava do mesmo Kira, mas de um segundo Kira. Descobriu isso ao perceber que apenas bandidos de baixo nível que nem foram anunciados em televisão (mas em revistas para mulheres) foram mortos e que este Kira matava apenas olhando a vítima sem precisar saber previamente seu nome. Mesmo depois de Light ser encarcerado sob acusação de ser Kira, L não conseguiu muitas informações (porque Light abdicou a posse do Death Note sem L saber). Mandou o pai de Light, Soichiro Yagami, representar uma cena onde poria a vida de Light em risco, assim, se Light ou Misa fosse Kira, mataria até mesmo seu pai para salvar sua vida. L se prende a Light com uma algema. Com isso, o mesmo poderia observar sua rotina, sem tirar o olho dele. Depois de meses trabalhando lado a lado, a polícia pega o homem que estava com o caderno e Light recupera a sua memória ao tocá-lo e usa o Shinigami Rem para matar L, que cai no chão, e vê Light sorrindo sarcásticamente, tendo sua última descoberta, de que Light de fato era Kira. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Força Tarefa Japonesa